Accidental Encounter
by R3QU13M
Summary: lelouch's life is perfect while living hidden from the eyes and ears of the royal family. sure he sometimes face hardships but he and nunnally are safe until one day lelouch was accidentally seen by clovis. LelouchxHarem. future lemons. will also contain sci fi elements
1. Resurrection

**Resurrection **

* * *

**Britannian Park**

On his way home with the 100,000 Pounds he got after beating another noble in a game of chess, lelouch stops walking upon seeing another daily event in Area 11. there were two Royal guards viciously beating a seemingly innocent Japanese man. Events like this occur everyday and everywhere in area 11. he can hear the Japanese man pleading the royal guards to stop but only met more beating. despite he can withstand the sight of scenes like this wherever he go; this one is very sickening. the man was just a vendor, trying to make a living despite the discrimination upon them by their britannian conquerors.

He joined a group of britannian spectators who were enjoying the violence, lelouch observed that almost all britannians never really cared about the numbers despite both are human beings, he crossed his arms and talks to the man beside him; who is presumably a businessman due to his suit and briefcase "pitiful isn't" he began "is that these guards show their might by attacking an innocent civilian, such a shame"

the guards stops and looks at the skinny teenager for what he said, though he posses no threat to them one of the guards glares at him

"Are you an eleven sympathizer? you care for these pests" the guard yelled pointing his finger at the badly beaten Japanese man

"not really" lelouch replied "but beating an unarmed civilian without even a single remorse, how sick"

"this filth" the guard said still pointing at the japanese man "gave prince clovis a food that he spitted in disgust and besides; he might be a terrorist planning to kill the prince"

when he heard the name of his brother, he quickly scanned the environment. his heartbeat increased and his throat became dry upon landing his eyes on clovis who has just entered the scene but hasn't seen him yet.

clovis wonders why his guards stopped beating the eleven that gave him a "poisonous" food and argues with someone. he decides to confront the person who interrupted his guards, slowly walking to the scene but before he can utter a single word. he recognized him, clovis can never forget that black hair and purple eyes.

"lelouch?!" Clovis said which silence the two guards and caught the attention of the student; who was shocked upon seeing him.

"oh shit" lelouch automatically turned back and ran as fast as he can. unfortunately he has a very weak stamina which can only last for a single minute. upon seeing an alley he turned to it while also knocking every obstacle in his way.

clovis was confused why his brother ran away upon seeing him but he "quickly both of you to the limousine, this is very important" he yelled at the two guards before dashing to the limousine were his driver awaits. he had saw and recognized the uniform that lelouch was wearing it was from ashfords no doubt that he might be heading there.

"Take the fastest way to Ashford Academy" he exclaimed at the driver who immediately starts the engines and turned the car, he can see in the mirror that the prince looked like in a hurry for something very important

* * *

**Ashford Academy-Lamperouge Residence**

it was a good thing that after lelouch was out of the alley he found a train station neaby otherwise they would caught him. he is now in front of the doors of his and nunnally's residence in Ashford Academy with his hands and knees on the floor. he couldn't believe it, his biggest fear happens this day the very same day were he and nunnally was exiled; August 9 2017 a.t.b.

Clovis may have seen him but how could he prove that he was alive since he has no evidence, he still has a chance of living in secrecy all he just need to do is go in a far away area.

he suddenly heard a deep scratching of tires he lookes back only to see clovis and his guards opening the the doors and clovis sees him

"lelouch!" the third prince yelled as he and the two guards begins running at lelouch.

"_damn i shouldn't have gone outside_" lelouch mentally cursed himself before he stands up and quickly opened the door and locked it. he now runs to the hallway and saw nunnally, sayoko and the ashford family in the living room.

"milly what are you guys doing here?" he asked the heiress of the Ashford house

suddenly loud bangings on the door along with shouts telling to open the door was he locked were heard. everyone got worried and looks at lelouch

"lelouch did you got into a trouble" Ruben asked

"who are those knocking at the door sayoko?" asked nunnully "i don't know master nunnally" the maid replied

they heard the door got smashed and heard fast footsteps which caused lelouch to mentally panic, after all he has nowhere to go. Clovis and his Guards finally noticed them

"Lelouch. . . . .Nunnally" the prince barely said upon realizing his thought to be dead siblings are alive.

"Brother Clovis is that you" nunnally said upon recognizing his voice

"you're highness who are these two Britannians" one of the guards became curious of the their identities.

clovis turns back and looks at them "they are Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, the children of Marriane vi Britannia"

they were stunned by the revelation. the children of Marianne the Flash a Military legend are alive.

for lelouch his seven years of hiding has ended they are soon to be exposed to the eyes of the world.

* * *

it was 8:00 PM, Nunnally invites Prince Clovis and the Ashfords to dine with them. Clovis will be staying with them until morning were he will announce their rediscovery. Sayoko was ordered by nunnally to prepare dinner for seven people including herself before 8:30 PM. While waiting lelouch, clovis and the Ashfords talking in the living room. lelouch told clovis that the ashfords sheltered him and nunnally because of their Alliance with empress Marianne.

"thank you very much for sheltering them. i am sure this will be rewarded by the emperor himself" Clovis said to Ruben "i owe your family a great debt"

"your highness do you think that the emperor shall give us back our lost Noble status" Ruben said

"of course yes, there is a possibility that our father can even raise your position"

The Ashfords are very happy because they will reclaim their nobility once lelouch and nunnally are returned.

Clovis heard his phone rang it was the sub-viceroy who was calling. the sub-viceroy asked clovis where is he because it has been hours since he left the Viceroy's palace, the prince lied that he is staying in a nobles house

minutes later, dinner is served, all food cooked by sayoko are placed in a long table with many seats. among the foods she cooked were fried lobsters and octopuses, steak and lamb meat. they start eating their dinner while also talking with each other.

"lelouch why didn't you returned to our family after the war?" clovis asked

lelouch knew that he must hide his true reason, so came up with a lie "i was traumatized by my mothers death and i fear for our safety from those responsible for her death"

"i see" the prince realized "is that why both of you are hiding from us"

"yes" lelouch said

minutes later, they finished their dinner and went to their respective rooms. lelouch gave clovis the spare room near his to sleep on

in his room lelouch takes a shower before putting on his black and white panjamas. he then fell to his bed face first. he covered himself with a blanket and thought "_after the reintroduction tomorrow, our lives will be changed forever_" before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Ashford Academy-Student Council Room**

milly ashford; upon the orders of her grandfather, tells all students to go to the gym using the intercom. everyone wondered why they are told to go there. some asked the other student council members but they told them that milly said its a surprise and is about lelouch and nunnally.

upon entering the gym, they saw a huge T.V which were probably set up by the ashfords and also multiple chairs for them to sit on.

it has been 2 hours since lelouch and nunnally departed along with clovis; who called his driver via his phone to pick them up. but before leaving clovis told ruben that once the two siblings are called to come on britannia to meet the emperor or the emperor himself arrives here; they must also present themselves to grant their wish

once everyone has gathered, milly who was with her fellow council members she looked at her father edmund ashford who turned the screen on, showing the important announcement of prince clovis in the grand hall of the Viceroys palace; in which the crowd consists of Nobles, Reporters, Camera men and Guards.

clovis begins his announcement "Citizens of the Britannian Empire rejoice with me today as i made a very important discovery" clovis made a joyous face "the two children of Empress Marianne who were thought to be dead are alive i hereby present, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia

suddenly the large cedar door behind the prince opened revealing lelouch and nunnally in their royal dresses **(****their dress are those in the anime when nunnally was a viceroy and lelouch an emperor) **the latter is being pushed by jeremiah gottwald.

everyone can't believe what they are seeing especially the nobles. the crowd became silent and murmurs at each other

"impossible, it was announced that they died during the invasion" a Lady said

"its a miracle how did they survive?" a duke said

* * *

in ashford they were surprised to know that the vice president of the student council was actually a prince

"is that lelouch"a girl asked.

"no that impossible, there's no way he's him, maybe that prince just looked like him" rivalz said

milly finally stands up and faces the students ready to reveal that what they're seeing is true "it's true everyone . . . . . . . lelouch and nunnally members of the imperial family, my family and i kept them for years"

they now looked at milly upon hearing their secret "prez why didn't you told us?" asked shirley

"lelouch told me not to" milly said.

looking at the screen they saw lelouch nears on the spot where clovis previously was, it was obvious that he will make a speech

"to all citizens of Area 11, Britannians and Elevens alike, I thank you for all for the generosity and reception of your country has shown to us for the last seven years of my life in here. i am truly grateful for each and everyone of you. this country shall always be in my debt till the end of my life" he told his speech which earns applause from everyone. now he want's to answer their questions "i believe all of you have questions for me, please raise your hand"

a reporter raised his hand "prince lelouch how did you survived the war in area 11"

"when the invasion began, me and nunnally travelled everywhere to seek refuge from the battles, we encountered many hardships during that time including crossing battlefields where survival is nearly impossible, starvation and maltreatments given to us by both britannian and eleven soldiers" this statement caught everyone in suprise especially some of the soldiers. they all felt sorry for him and nunnally. shirley nearly cried because of his tragic experiences.

"i even took the bullet that was meant for her. i was dying that time but i still carried nunnaly with all my strength. after a long walk we saw a house belonging to my mothers allies; the ashfords. but i knew i was slowly dying and fell to my knees. fortunately for us milly was outside and recognized us, she called her father and then they take me inside where my wound is cured"

another hand was raised "your highness, what did the Ashfords do to both of you after you were treated"

"they sheltered us and gave me the education i need at Ashford academy, i am very grateful to them for taking care of us. especially milly ashford; i would have never lived if you didn't saw us" lelouch was thanked the ashfords "and in return for their help i along with clovis will help them reclaim their status as noble"

he saw no one raising their hands any more for questions "i appreciate the questions you asked me today, but i have an important matter to deal with" he said as he turns back and went straight for the doors along with nunnally. he can hear the flashes of cameras and voices of the media.\


	2. Arrival

**Arrival**

* * *

**Summary - **Just after the end of Lelouch's speech, the Emperor decides to go to Area 11 with the entire imperial family for he wanted to meet him in person. On Area 11 Lelouch and Nunnally visit the Ashford Academy.

* * *

**Britannia-Pendragon-Imperial Palace-Dinning hall**

The Emperor is eating at the dining hall with his wives and children when two servants carried a wireless flat screen T.V. when it activates it shows the announcement of the Vi Britannias' discovery. The Emperor can see random emotions from his family; a majority of them are shocked and surprised, they have no idea how Lelouch and Nunnally survived the invasion. After Lelouch's speech; he can see that while Euphemia, Cornelia, Guinevere and Odysseus seem happy about the news, Carine along with the consorts who hated Marianne became angry because her children didn't die. The Emperor heard Lelouch's plan to help restore the honor of the Ashfords for helping them. He thought of giving them something higher in return. This is not to show that he is grateful for them, it's because to earn their and his children's trust especially Lelouch who he has plans for.

But for Nunnally; his blind, crippled daughter is utterly useless and worthy of disposing. However if he did this he'll lose the complete trust of Lelouch. So he must think of a position suitable for Nunnally despite for her condition.

"All of you, start packing, we are going to Area 11." He said to his family. He doesn't want anyone to know that he will see Lelouch in person.

* * *

**Area 11-Tokyo-Viceroy's palace**

Just after the speech, Lelouch wonders what will happen next now that they are shown to the world. This event is a point of no return for them both because if they hide again he's sure that the imperial family will put more effort to find them and may even go so far to threatening anyone that has a connection to him.

"You seemed troubled your highness." Jeremiah interrupted his thoughts. He looks at the man who is pushing Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Not really Jeremiah, I'm just thinking about what will happen upon we faced our family, I remember that most of my father's consorts disliked us because of our mothers commoner origin." he replied to Jeremiah.

"Don't worry your highness; I'm sure that his majesty shall protect both of you from his consorts."

"I hope so Gottwald." Lelouch said

"Margrave Jeremiah, where shall we stay now that we are discovered as royalty?" Nunnally asked to the purist leader.

Lelouch didn't thought of that. Where should they live now that they are identified as royal people. They can't just live in an apartment or dorms because Britannians' view it as not suitable for royalty.

Jeremiah answers Nunnally's question "Prince Clovis offers you to reside temporarily in the Minervan palace, its built on a cliff in the Sagami Bay south west of Tokyo; you will enjoy the view of the sun and the vast oceans."

Both of them think it's a nice place to stay but Nunnally requests something to Lelouch. "Big brother can we stay at Ashford Academy for one last time? I really miss everyone in there."

Lelouch remembers his friends Shirley, Milly, Nina and Rivalz; now that their true identities are discovered, they will rarely see them due to the possible positions their father will give them.

Suddenly Clovis appears out of nowhere "I just heard Nunnally's statement."

They stopped walking upon seeing him, Lelouch was about to say something but Nunnally say's it "So you agreed brother Clovis."

Clovis looks at Nunnally. "A royal person shouldn't be with commoners, but since you can rarely see them, I have to agree."

Nunnally was joyous while Lelouch made a smile in his face.

"Thank you brother." Nunnally said.

"Anything for my sister." Clovis replied.

Now that Clovis agreed; Lelouch told Jeremiah bring at least three guards with them to act as bodyguards. A minute later three men appears in front of them. They wore the uniforms of Clovis's royal guards but their colors are black colored.

They moved to the main entrance of the palace; it was a large cedar door with two guards stationed in there, Lelouch can hear the flashes of cameras and voices of the people outside which made him nervous.

"You two, opened the door." He said to the guards at the door.

The guards opened the door revealing a long red carpet leading to their limousine and hundreds of reporters and cameramen which are blocked by guards. Lelouch and Nunnally walk straight ahead to their car ignoring the media.

After entering the car with Jeremiah and the three guards, Nunnally told the driver to head to Ashford Academy.

* * *

**Area 11-Tokyo-Ashford Academy-Lamperouge residence**

**(Milly's perspective)**

Milly is taking a shower in Lelouch's room because he and Nunnally are gone; she sent Sayoko to buy groceries and told her father that she plans to turns Lelouch's former home into a dorm of student council members since the house has ten vacant rooms. A minute later she hears the screaming of thousands of girls outside, she thought it must be a celebrity.

"_A celebrity in Ashford? But why?_" She said as she turns off the shower and puts on her yellow bathrobe before stepping out of the bathroom. She went to the bed where her fresh uniform and undergarments are placed. She saw that her breasts were a little large for the bathrobe to close which exposes her cleavage.

Once she sat in the bed, she pulled a hair comb from the pocket in her uniform and began fixing her blonde hair.

She hears the opening of the room door on her left. Milly turned her head to that direction only to see a surprised Lelouch.

"Lelouch! Why did you come back?" An embarrassed Milly tries to cover her exposed cleavage from him.

**(Lelouch's perspective)**

Lelouch quickly closed the door of his former house immediately after Nunnally and Jeremiah entered, the guards were left outside to control the mob of fan girls who were after Lelouch.

"Are you really this popular your highness?" Jeremiah asked. The way he saw how the girls chased them was like being chased by a hungry pack of wolves.

"Yes, Jeremiah always be next to my sister; I will just go to my old room." Lelouch said.

He climbed the stairs and walked straight to his former room.

He opened the door only to see Milly in a bathrobe with her cleavage exposed, he saw surprised, what is she doing in his room. When she noticed him, she blushed in embarrassment and covers her cleavage before asking a question.

"Lelouch! Why did you came back?" She asked she asked herself what reason for him to go back.

"Nunnally wants to spend a day in here, she kind of miss you guys." Lelouch scans the entire room with his violet eyes; all of Milly's belongings are in his room but why.

"You're moving to my house." Lelouch came on a conclusion that Milly moved to his former home.

"I am making this house a dorm of the student council members since both you and Nunnally aren't coming back." She explained to Lelouch before asking another question "Lulu do you care or love someone?"

"Yeah you, Rivalz, Nina, Shirley and Nunnally." He explained.

Milly moves her view from Lelouch to the ground as her heartbeat increases. This may be the perfect time to reveal her feelings for Lelouch since she was twelve. Lelouch wonders whets wrong with Milly.

"_Is she sick, no she isn't you know her she regularly takes her vitamins._" Unknown to anyone he also has feelings for her, after all her family is the reason why they lived. A flashback occurs in Milly's mind.

* * *

**Flashback Begins**

It was six years ago, Milly was climbed and sat on a branch of a tree in Ashford, she was already the student council president at the age of 12 and always hosts parties and feasts once a week.

She looks on the ground and saw the 11 year old Lelouch on his knees panting, he was exhausted for chasing Milly for the past 5 minutes.

A smiling Milly decides to mock Lelouch for his poor endurance "Hey Lulu, tired already, it was just five minutes since we start. You can't climb this tree so you can't catch me."

Lelouch was already popular at this age due to his intellect and handsomeness. The girls old and young fell for him. Sometimes Lelouch was being chased by a mob of girls so Rivalz is always there to rescue him. Lelouch made multiple hiding places in case an event like this happens again. The last time they caught him is that he was pulled from every direction.

The exhausted Lelouch looks at Milly who was laughing this time. Suddenly he saw a lizard came out of nowhere and jumped to Milly's left hand, Milly felt this and tries to remove the lizard by violently shaking her hand for she is herpetophobic. The lizard jumped to her shoulder which made Milly let out a scream of fear and fell backwards from the branch.

Lelouch sees this and anticipates where she will fall. He made a run for that place which took away almost all of his remaining breath, Milly fall to his arms and in turn he fell to his knees. Milly opened her eyes and saw Lelouch she also looked if the lizard was still in her shoulder but it was gone.

"Milly are you alright?" Asked a concerned Lelouch.

"Yes lulu." she replied.

For the next days, she began to admire Lelouch; she was sending him gifts as a secret admirer.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

That memory was the day she developed feeling for him. After all Lelouch may be scrawny but he is intelligent, handsome and is willing to put his life on the line to protect those he love or important to him.

"Lelouch could you sit beside me?" Milly said which made Lelouch curious of what will happen but he still followed and sat beside her.

Milly shifted her head to him "You know you were more than a foster brother to me."

This made Lelouch wonder "Then what am I to you?"

"S-someone I fell in love with." Milly takes Lelouch's hand. Lelouch was surprised after all these years Milly loved him but not as a foster brother or a friend but as a lover.

"Mi-Milly" Lelouch was still surprised.

"I've hidden this feeling for the past years because I didn't have the courage to tell you because though that maybe you didn't like me." Milly was looking away again thinking that Lelouch doesn't like her.

Lelouch grabs her chin using his index finger on his right arm and makes her look at him.

Beneath an open window in the room, a reporter with a sandy brown hair peeks at them luckily for him he wasn't noticed by any of the two. He saw the eleventh prince of Britannia and a woman who appears to be Milly Ashford; heiress of the Ashford house.

"What is this, a handsome prince and a beautiful heiress; together in a single room, this should be interesting." He pulled out a handheld camera and began recording the two.

"I love you Milly" Lelouch simply said.

Milly's eyes widened, what she thought about Lelouch was wrong. "L-Lelouch..." they continued staring at each other until...

Milly crashed her lips to Lelouch's and enveloped her arms on his neck. They were French kissing as they hungrily hug each other's lips. The reporter is shivering in arousal but kept the camera on them. Milly pushes Lelouch's torso and fell from the back. Milly climbed on top of his and covers their bodies with the blanket on the bed. She unties her bathrobe and throws it to the ground. Lelouch was feeling aroused due to her bare body touching his as they resumed the lip lock.

"_Oh my god._" The reporter thought. What he is seeing is the eleventh prince of Britannia and the sole heiress of the Ashford house is about to engage in a sexual intercourse.

They didn't stop kissing, that is until...

"Your highness an ele-" Jeremiah opened the door with Sayoko; who was carrying the groceries Milly asked her to buy on his side. Lelouch and Milly responded by quickly separating from each other; Lelouch moved to the edge of the bed while Milly on its corner wrapped in a white blanket. The reporter outside the window finished the recording and ran away. All four were currently blushing in embarrassment.

"F-forgive me your highness." Jeremiah closed the door, he interrupted the prince's private time.

Lelouch and Milly stare at each other; embarrassed because they were caught on the act.

* * *

**Area 11-Royal Airport**

The Emperor told Clovis that he is arriving in Area 11 with the entire family. So he awaits them at the airport for their private jet. It has been a day since Lelouch and Nunnally went to Ashford. He looks at the blank blue sky and saw a dark blue jet with the Holy Britannian Empire emblem on it; it is the jet of the royal family.

"They have arrived." Clovis said to himself.


	3. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

* * *

**Summary **- upon the arrival of the Emperor, the security on Area 11 tripled, Charles himself decides to meet lelouch himself.

* * *

**Area 11-Tokyo-Viceroy's Palace**

the great doors of the palace opened revealing the 98th Emperor of Britannia; Charles zi Britannia and the Imperial family. kneeling in front of him is Clovis la Britannia and 10 of his royal guards; 5 on each of his side. beside Charles are one of his consorts; Elinor Li Britannia

Elinor is the mother of cornelia and euphemia, she has a waist long pinkish hair and indigo colored eyes. she wears a pinkish dress

behind Charles are his children; Euphemia, Cornelia, Odysseus, Guinevere and Schneizel, They are eager to meet lelouch and nunnally; whom they thought to have died in the war.

Charles is wondering why lelouch or nunnally was with clovis to see him, possibly because lelouch is still angry at him for disposing them, he looks at clovis who was still kneeling.

"Clovis, stand up" charles said and clovis stood up and looks at his father but not making a direct eye contact on him; thinking he is mad.

"where is your brother and sister, they're should be here to meet me?" Charles was referring to lelouch and nunnally.

"lelouch and nunnally went back to ashford to meet his friends for the last time" clovis said

this was unexpected for charles. in his entire life he never heard of a royal person to live with or befriend commoners. when he thought of going there; he will meet the vi britannias and the ashfords at the same time, if he did this it will reduce the time he needed to stay in area 11.

"i will go to ashford with my escorts while you triple the security in this area" he said before turning back and going to the limousine.

immediately following his fathers orders, clovis orders the military to be present in all cities and ghettos in order to ensure the safety of the imperial family on area 11.

* * *

**Area 11-Tokyo-Ashford Academy**

Edmund and Ruben were sitting on a bench while watching the students do multiple things such as playing volleyball, talking, doing homework, running and eating. ruben heard from milly that lelouch returned here, he doesn't know why but he and edmund are currently thinking about the restoration of the noble statuses. ruben looks at the gate and sees sutherlands and APCs entered the Ashford and surrounds the Student council dorm. he and edmund instantly knew that its about lelouch. the sudents stops whatever they're doing and compiles in front of the soldiers. edmund and ruben went infront of the students when a black limousine stops between the students and the soldiers, when its passenger came outside, everyone was surprised, many murmured why is the emperor here.

Charles looks at the student council dorm, even though clovis doesn't know where lelouch is in ashford, he figured that he might be living in the house built in the academy. he turned around and saw the owner of the academy and his son; ruben and edmund and behind them are the students, he can see that none of them are looking at his eyes because of his power on the entire britannian empire.

"Ruben and Edmund Ashford, please come with me, we have a lot to talk about" ruben and edmund complies and follows the emperor as he turns back and walks straight to the dorm.

**(Kallen's Perspective)**

kallen can't believe her eyes, even in a window of the main building she cannot be hallucinating.

"_the emperor, at ashford, this could be the perfect time to end the britannian empire if i could just kill him_" kallen thought as she takes out a pink cellphone from her right pocket and dialed 034524520, after that she places it on her ear, while waiting for the answer she looks left and right in the hall she is currently in to make sure no one is seeing her. when the phone was answered she moves away from the window to the wall beside it.

"hello kallen"

"oghi, you wouldn't believe it!" kallen was trying to maintain a low voice to ensure that no one can hear her "the emperor is here at japan, in area 11".

"what, thats impossible because if he's here the news would have announced it" oghi replied.

"just believe me, i can see him with my bare eyes" she moves her head to the window and saw the emperor just meters away from the front door of the student council room "besides if i killed him now, japan may be freed"

oghi thinks about what kallen recently said "_it might work_" he finally agrees with her plan "kallen what's your plan?"

"simple, i'm going to use the sniper rifle i kept in my locker, this event is a one shot to the emperor and one big collapse for Britannia" kallen thinks that the assassination of the emperor combined with mass uprisings throughout all areas with successfully lead Britannia to its downfall.

she returned her cellphone to her pocket and dashes throughout halls until she reaches her locker, she quickly does the combination and immediately grabs the rifle and climbs back to the top through numerous stairs until she reaches the rooftop. when she looked back at the dorm the emperor has already entered, but she didn't lost any hope or chance because she knew that the emperor will come out.

**(Lelouch's Perspective)**

Lelouch, Nunnally, Jeremiah and the SCD(student council dorm) Occupants are currently sitting on the 3 brown cushion couches at the living room while drinking the tea sayoko made. the couches are facing the circular white table in their center. lelouch, jeremiah and milly where sitting at the central couch, rivalz, shirley and sayoko at the left and nina and nunnally at the right. this morning lelouch told jeremiah and sayoko to forget what they saw last day for it might be a huge scandal for him and her.

lelouch grabs the remote in the table and presses the red button which turns on the Black flat screen TV on the wall.

"_breaking news, this morning Area 11 was placed in martial law by its viceroy prince clovis la Britannia the viceroy said that a destructive weapon was stolen by terrorists from a lab and intends to use it in either Nagano, Kanazawa or Shizuoka"_

lelouch opened the news channel, revealing a blond anchorman and at his back ground are videos of britannian soldiers flooding the streets, knightmare frames encircling ghettos as soldiers barges in their homes and shooting who ever moves, and mass panicking in some cities.

"_The viceroy, ordered the evacuation of all people in the cities targeted-_" lelouch turns off the T.V_  
_

everyone is visibly shaking in fear, thinking that the terrorists may also attack tokyo.

"calm down guys, the news said it they will only threaten the three cities so don't worry about it" lelouch said as he drinks his tea.

"is that so" a voice said then everyone turned to the figure only to be stunned and surprised upon seeing the person who was undoubtedly the emperor with ruben and edmund at his left and right.

silence filled the room with their thoughts wondering why is the emperor here. lelouch was the first to speak

"what are you doing here?"

"to talk to you personally, now i request everyone but my children and the ashfords to go outside" charles tells them to go outside

when everyone is gone, the sat down at the couches with lelouch, milly and nunnally at the center while the emperor is on their right and the Ashfords at their left.

"it has been seven years since i saw you lelouch, seven years since i sent you here, but forget about that, for i will have a duty for each of you" Charles looks at both of them upon thinking of a position they can handle.

he now turns his sight to lelouch "lelouch you shall be the viceroy of area 7"

lelouch was surprised, he knows that area 9 is one of the areas that is full of R&D facilities and houses bleeding edge technologies.

"and as for nunnally" charles now turns his sight to his crippled daughter "shall be the in charge of the senate"

while nunnally is calm about the statement, lelouch on the other hand is shocked; if nunnally is going to be the head of the senate in britannia it means that they will be separated from each other.

"no that won't happen, nunnally shall only be on my side away from everyone especially you" lelouch glares at his father.

nunnally, not wanting this argument to go any further speaks up "father, i accept the position"

different reactions were shown by everyone; the emperor smiles due to her obedience, the ashfords were surprised and lelouch was both shocked and horrified by her statement.

"nunnally, why would you-" lelouch attempts to ask his sister why would she agree with their father

"please brother, i want to become independent now that i am given a very important task and you don't have to worry about me for i can take care of myself" nunnally said.

lelouch is surprised upon learning that his sisters desire of being in her own feet, he has been overprotective to her for the past seven years but now that she wants to be far away from his side, how can he handle it.

Charles now moves his sight to the ashfords "as for the ashfords, for keeping my children safe from harm, i hereby give you the title's Grand dukes Ruben and Edmund Ashford and Grand Duchess Milly Ashford"

the Ashfords were visibly overjoyed since this is higher than their previous ones. milly is the most joyful for she won't ever be arranged to marry a noble she doesn't love for her heart only belongs to a single man.

the grand dukes; in addition of having all privileges of all nobles below them, possesses the most powerful privilege a noble can have; the Ownership of a MegaFirm.

a MegaFirm is a corporation that is a massive conglomerate, holding Oligopolistic control over multiple markets. they even have a powerful Private military limited a theatre of 5 000 000 soldiers which includes the Army, Navy, Air force. due to the power of these individuals they are sometimes referred as Semi-Monarchs, to ensure that they won't overthrow the emperor, the 95th Emperor of Britannia Clause ro Britannia signs the treaty of Pendragon; which states that only 50 Grand dukes may exist and they can only be removed from that status by the voting of the other grand dukes.

"thank you, your majesty for promoting us" Ruben said.

"lelouch and nunnally, come with me to the viceroy's palace for tomorrow both of you will leave to your respective duties

now everyone goes outside dorm where they meet the SC (Student Council), the ashfords stays at the door while lelouch, nunnally, jeremiah and their father walks straight to the black limousine, with lelouch at the emperors left side and nunnally with jeremiah in his right.

**(Kallen's Perspective)**

"_what's taking that old man too long to come out_" Kallen has been waiting for about 5 minutes for the emperor to come out.

suddenly the emperor and his two children came out of the house, he quickly placed her left hand at the handle near the barrel to support the weapons weight and places her right eye at the scope before aiming at the emperors head and placing her finger to the trigger

"this is for Japan" she is ready to pull the trigger, however an ant was inside her left ear and bites it. she was about to fire but the pain she felt was intolerable, her left arm left the the handle as she pulls the trigger at the same time and scracthes her ear until the ant was gone. now she hears people screaming, she looks at their location and saw that instead of the emperor, she accidentally shot his son; lelouch vi britannia at the right part of his chest.

"Oh man I've shot the wrong target" kallen cursed herself for the mistake she did.

* * *

**A/N: i like to offer some readers jobs that will help in the progress of the story, here are they.**

**Wanted: Grammar and Spelling checker (must be good at english)**

** Co-writer (i will PM , to give planned ideas on the next chapters so he can write)(the amount of words written by each of us must be 1000)**

** Idea/Request Giver (will allow all lemon request with the exception of yuri, yaoi, incest)**

**i need these so they can help me make the story more longer, more epic and more fantastic**


	4. Hands of Death

**Hands of Death**

* * *

**Summary** - Lelouch is critically wounded after being shot causing chaos and panic all over Area 11, now they must deliver him to the hospital as fast as they could before he bleeds to death. Kallen struggles to find a way out of Ashford now that someone saw her.

* * *

**Area 11-Tokyo-Ashford Academy**

**August 10 2017 a.t.b**

**9:30 AM, Tuesday**

**(Charles's Perspective)**

Lelouch, Nunnally, Jeremiah and Charles are walking straight to the black limousine after the talk. At the door of the ST Dorm are the Ashfords and Lelouch's friends, Milly is talking about the new titles the Emperor gave them with Shirley. Suddenly something terrible happened.

_BANG_

Lelouch felt something sharp pierces and erupts from the right part of his chest, immediately knowing it's a bullet a sniper bullet to be precise which was enough to make him collapse at a growing pool of his own blood.

When everyone saw this, their expressions of curiosity and happiness changed into shock, horror and fear. Moments later panic erupts on the entire campus. Everyone was screaming while the guards became more alert, Nunnally quickly wheeled to her brother with Jeremiah with tears in her eyes, Jeremiah cursed himself once again for failing to protect the Vi Britannia's, Charles Zi Britannia just stands motionless and looks at Lelouch. For him this is a test for Lelouch's ability to survive; due to the fact that surviving a near death event will make a person stronger.

"LULU!" Shirley and Milly screamed in unison as they ran straight to the person they love, from what everyone is seeing they are more horrified than anyone, they are follow by the Student Council and the Ashfords.

Lelouch is heavily breathing now that he is now just above the hands of death; he opened his eyes and his friends and family. Rivalz looks at the main building of Ashford and saw a red haired figure with a sniper rifle in the rooftop, immediately knowing it's the culprit he called everyone's attention.

"Everyone, there's the assassin" Rivalz yelled which made most look at the rooftop and saw a girl with a sniper.

"Guards, capture that assassin, she harmed a member of the royal family." Jeremiah charges at the building along with other guards.

Shirley places her palm at the bullet wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"We need to get him to a hospital fast." Shirley said as she places Lelouch's arms behind her neck, Rivalz does the same as they go to the limousine which is still waiting for them.

They opened doors of the car and enter it; the internal length and width of the limousine is enough to fit everyone.

"Driver, get to the nearest hospital fast!" Milly yelled at the driver who then began to drive as fast as he can while being escorted by 3 APCs and 4 Sutherlands.

**(Kallen's Perspective)**

Kallen stabs a guard in the chest and steals his pistol, she ran straight to the door a few meter in front of her and bashed it open and saw Jeremiah with a group of four soldiers.

"She's here." Jeremiah grabs aimed and fires his handgun at woman's right leg, crippling her.

She then fell to the ground with blood leaking from her wound, she aimed her handgun at the guards and fires at them but only missed, and she kept firing until she ran out of bullets.

"Oh no." Kallen said to herself.

"She ran out of ammunition, secure her." Jeremiah and the soldiers ran to the downed Kallen with one guard carrying silver handcuffs.

A soldier hand cuffs her while Jeremiah and the others aim their weapons at the woman in case she broke free. Once handcuffed, the soldier pulls her up forcing her to stand despite the injury, never before in her life she never felt a wound so painful than this. She fell to her right knee unable to withstand the pain; however the soldier grabs her hair and pulls her up in a painful manner as she scream in agony.

Jeremiah opened his ear communicator and calls all guards. "This is Jeremiah Gottwald of the Purist Faction, we've captured the culprit."

* * *

**Area 11-Tokyo-St. Angelica Hospital**

**August 10 2017 a.t.b**

**9:33 AM, Tuesday**

**(Charles's Perspective)**

The limousine arrives in front of the hospital only minutes after Lelouch was shot. The escorts surround the entire entrance with the APCs deploying their soldiers to form a curved wall and the Sutherlands forming a triangular position pointing behind the soldiers. The bystanders seem to understand that a royal person is in here but they don't know why. The SC members and the Ashfords open the doors and quickly move to a specific door where they open it and pull out a pale Lelouch. The bystanders; both Britannians and Japanese stops whatever their doing and looks at the current situation of the prince in surprise and horror.

"Anyone and please help us, his highness is in the brink of death." Rivalz shouted as he and Shirley carry Lelouch by his hands. The nearby hospital staff quickly responded by bringing a stretcher and placing the prince there as the rush to the Emergency Room. The emperor came out of the limousine and hears the murmurs of the surprised crowd.

"It's the emperor."

"What is he doing in Area 11?"

Charles just ignores them and walks straight to the hospital to find the others as the people inside the hospital gave way to him.

**(CC's Perspective)**

A green haired store clerk is just about is along with the crowd who saw what happened, she clearly recognized the 2 teenagers as the children of Marianne Vi Britannia; Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia. She breaks away from the crowd and walks to her store which is a dozen blocks away from her current location. Suddenly she hears a voice.

"Good morning C.C, how are you today?" the feminine voice asked.

"I am fine Marianne but it looks like your son isn't." C.C said.

"Lelouch?" Marianne becomes curious. "What kind of trouble did he get into this time?"

"He didn't get into any kind of trouble, I saw him get carried into the hospital because he was shot somewhere in the chest." C.C said.

"Oh my!" Marianne was shocked by what happened to her son.

"Anyway you regained your body right? So why not see him Marianne." C.C said.

Marianne isn't sure about this, knowing that if she shows herself to the public for it might expose geass to the world "I'm not sure C.C; if I showed myself to the public the secret of geass will be exposed."

"You could use a disguise Marianne." C.C suggested.

"Hmm... that could work, meet me at the park in 7:30 PM, I will bring someone along with me." Marianne said.

"Who?" C.C is curious because no one gets to see Marianne but her so who's the other one.

"Rai." Marianne said.

C.C knew about Rai thanks to his contractor; V.V. From what she heard he was born form Japanese and Britannian Royalty, his Britannian relatives were abusing his Japanese relatives ever since the conquering of Area 11, which made him acquire a geass to kill them. V.V locked him in a Thought Elevator when Rai wished to die following the death of his mother and sister. Due to the extreme pain and suffering of their deaths, he geassed himself into forgetting everything.

**3:00 PM, Tuesday**

**(Charles Perspective)**

Everyone is still in Lelouch's hospital room waiting for him to wake up. Nunnally is holding her brother's hand while Shirley and Milly are beside her. Rivalz and the Ashfords wonder why Milly is more worried than everyone else like Shirley and Nunnally are. The Emperor receives the report that the culprit is identified and is planned to be executed by the following day at 9:00 AM and informs everyone about this.

"The assassin is identified to be Kallen Stadtfeld; the half blood child of Baron Robert Stadtfeld and his eleven maid." The SC members were shocked because they thought that Kallen Stadtfeld was a pure Britannian but they were wrong. "She has a connection to the terrorists in Area 11 and is planned to be executed in the plaza on the following day for attempted regicide on my son Lelouch Vi Britannia." He announced with a loud voice. The SC doesn't want this to happen for they have started having a close connection to Kallen yesterday but they have no power to do so. The Ashfords can't use their power as grand dukes and duchess because their titles' only limit is that they can't interfere with the emperor's decisions.

"I expect you all to attend the execution of this lowly eleven." Charles said before going out of the room for he has to attend on something, leaving the others in the room.

**Chinese Federation-Gobi Desert-Geass Order-Proving Grounds**

******3:00 PM, Tuesday**

V.V, Dr. Carl Marscin and all scientists are at a high tower inside the domed proving ground inside the geass order in order to see the performance of Dr. Carl Marscin's Bioweapon.

Dr. Carl Marsrin is an Immortal young man wearing a white lab coat. he has a brown hair, brown eyes, light build body and an extremely white skin. he was born in 1848 a.t.b to britannian commoners. he and his mother had experienced a tragic life from his abusive father. sometime later when he's 9 years old he met Dr. Maurice Renza; a biologist and discovers that he's an immortal. he claims to know everything about Carl's life and made a contract with him; which gave carl his geass "the power of absolute demise" which allows him to instantly kill any person by shutting down their brain, he wants as long as he knows them. using this power he kills his father and those whoever attempts to hurt him and his mother. at the age of 16, he saw his mother got shot in the head by Dr. Maurice for unknown reasons, he attempted to use his geass on him but fails due to Maurice's geass immunity. maurice told carl that the only way to kill him is to take his code which will make him an immortal. he accepted the offer and takes away his code killing him and making carl a deathless being.

a year later after that, he is still not letting go of the past but plans to fullfill his mothers dream of him becoming a scientist just like her father. so he attended Albion University and graduated with the degree of "doctorate in genetics". months later he is discovered as an immortal and invites him to work as a geneticist in their organization by a man, this is when he discovers the geass order.

5 years later, he became the head scientist of the order due to his magnificent expertise.

according to some people, he had a long year romantic relationship with the former director; C.C which ended when she left the order. carl was greatly saddened by her departure.

"send out the test subjects" V.V yelled and then 10 abducted Chinese soldiers were thrown inside and starts to demand who are they. suddenly a hatch opens at the floor and a 4.76 meter high figure jumped out and landed in front of the Chinese who are intimidated by its appearance. it has the appearance of a pale bald red eyed mouthless man wearing a black trench coat reaching its feet and black clawed gauntlets with geass symbols on the hand. this being is called a kaiser was result of the Kaiser Program; the development of powerful bioweapons through cloning and genetics which gives the kaiser its superhuman speed, size, strength, agility, durability, near invincibility and rapid regeneration. a microchip is placed inside the brain of the creature which acts as its where it will receive commands from the commander. a camera is built inside its eyes so the commander can see what the kaiser sees

"OPEN FIRE!" a terrified Chinese open fires at the kaiser using his assault rifle and is followed by the others. however their bullets were useless to the kaiser who is just standing not even feeling an itch from the bullets. the Chinese however didn't stop firing for they are still hoping that this creature will take a damage. after a few seconds of firing their guns ceased to recoil and bullets were no longer coming out of the holes of the barrels. they where now hopeless to the beast and its hands of death which when it grabbed a hold of you, you will surely die.

seeing that the Chinese has ran out of ammunition to throw against the creature. the Kaisers operator gives it the signal to kill them. the kaiser slowly walks forward to the helpless soldiers. each time it makes a step to the ground the ground shakes which gives the kaiser a very terrifying and menacing presence. this makes them only more scared on the frightening presence of the monster.

"RUN!" a Chinese ran to the closed door where they previously entered and bangs it with his two arms screaming and pleading for help. he is soon followed by the others save for three men who grabbed their dadao swords and bravely but foolishly faced their demise. one of them charges at the kaiser and jumps attempting to vertically slice its face. however

_PING_

The Chinese landed very close to the beast and saw his blade broke away from the sword and pierced the floor near the Kaisers right foot. looking up, the kaiser red burning eyes meet his shaking eyes allowing him to see its face before its large hand grabs his entire head and lifts him up. the man is now screaming in fear as he begs the beast to spare him. but the creature itself is only a puppet devoid of any free will, it may possess sentience but not sapience, it is controlled by a puppeteer who gives it purpose, without him/her the puppet will just be a purposeless object just laying on the ground waiting for someone to command it.

the Kaiser crushes the mans head using its hands severing the body from the crushed head. the remaining two were horrified but realized that they must buy some time for their comrades to possibly escape alive and tell the generals what happened. they charged at the beast with with foolish bravery. the kaiser grabs the 1st Chinese in the torso and dugs the fingers from its right hand at the mans abdomen as he screams due to the extreme agony. the kaiser pulled everything inside the abdomen spilling blood all around his face and torso as the man lets out his strongest scream. the kaiser drops him to the ground so the man can experience a slow yet extremely painful death. the kaiser grabs the last man on the lower body with his right arm before lefting him up and grabing the upper body with his left. once high from the ground, it pulls on opposite directions intending to tear him in half as the man screams in pain until.

_PTTTSSSSHHHH_

Huge amounts of blood and guts splashed to the floor from the now torn dead body of the last Chinese who fought bravely. the kaiser dropped the body and ran to the remaining Chinese who now have given up on ever escaping and are now begging the creature to have mercy and spare them.

V.V and the others on the tower can now see and hear the screams of the Chinese and the splashes of both blood and flesh in all direction. V.V looks at Carl who has a normal expression on his face ever since the Performance started.

"You've done well Doctor Marsrin, i V.V hereby announce that this experiment has passed, i grant you the duty to monitor the creation of the Kaisers and the privilege to use them for your own desires" V.V said as he turns back and walked straight to the door leaving the room. Carl can hear the praisings of his fellow scientists for the new weapon he created. he plans to develop a countermeasure just in case something goes horribly wrong. he glances at his creation who was now covered entirely on blood from the people it killed.

"I think I'm adding, improvements" he plans to make improvements on the Kaisers to make them more powerful and walks straight out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: i've a poll in my profile vote for which lemon you want to see first.**


	5. Power of Kings I

**Power of Kings I**

* * *

**Summary** –Marrianne, C.C and Rai visits and awakes lelouch and nunnally and tells them about how did she survive, about their father and V.V and the mysterious power called geass. in the britannian prison kallen is visited by her parents.

* * *

**Area 11-Tokyo-St. Angelica Hospital**

**August 10 2017 a.t.b**

**9:45 PM, Tuesday**

**(Marianne's Perspective)**

C.C, Marianne and Rai arrives in front of the Hospital after meeting at the park; Marianne chosed to wear a white sun hat and maxi dress along with sunglasses for her disguise. She placed all her black hair inside the hat so she can't be easily recognized. C.C is wearing her store clerk uniform while Rai wears a leather shirt and black pants.

"C.C are you sure this would work?" Marianne was still unsure about the disguise for there is still a possibility for her to be identified.

"Well maybe, but in case it fails I'll have Rai geass them" C.C looks at the Wild haired teen, who still has that calm expression for the whole time "let's go" she walks straight to the entrance as Marianne and Rai soon followed. Marianne lowers her head to cover her eyes making her mouth and chin only the seeable parts of her face as her heartbeat increases due to nervousness. Upon entering, they saw a young woman at her station which was facing the entrance facing her computer, not even knowing if there's a person entering. They walked straight forward until they reached her.

"Excuse me" C.C surprises the woman who moves her sight from the computer to C.C "what room number is his highness; Lelouch vi Britannia"

The woman is now curious about these three, what could they want from the prince, she didn't recognized this people from the past hours after the prince was delivered here, so she must know their identities and relation to him "name first mam?"

"Is it required" she asked the nurse

"Why yes mam, I just can't let anyone visit a patient in this hospital without knowing their names and relation to the patient" the nurse explained

C.C doesn't want anyone to know here true name, but if she didn't do it then they'll be denied access and information about him so she decides to use the alternative way. She looks at Rai who is looking at the nurse "go ahead" she told Rai and signals Marianne covers her ears.

**"Tell us where the prince is and forget everything that involves us after we get out of the building" **Rai placed the nurse under the effect of his geass using his voice, with that the nurses irises were enclosed in a red ring, making her obey "the room is HR 153 on the third floor" the geassed nurse happily replied.

"Let's go" C.C and the two walked to the elevator in their right after getting the information they need. C.C presses the up button and waits for the elevator to stop and pick them up. After mere seconds the doors opened and they entered the small squared silver room. C.C pushes the "3" button which will lead them to the 3rd floor of the hospital.

once again the doors opened but this time they're in the third floor, C.C was the first to walk out before being followed by the two, she moved her head on the hallways to see if no one was seeing them and which is the Prince's room.

"there it is room 153, lets go the prince might still be unconscious since he was brought here" C.C begins to walk upon finding the room which was on the end of the hallway in her far right. upon reaching the door she gently grabs the door knob and silently spins it clockwise, not wanting to make a single noise that may attract someone's attention.

the door was now open and the view of sleeping lelouch and nunnally vi britannia is now seen as they step inside the room. lelouch is wearing a patients dress and his lower body is covered with a green blanket. in his left is a sleeping nunnally; whose face landed on the bed and her two arms holding his brothers left hand. the princess doesn't want to leave her dear brother alone for he is the person she is with for the past years, he cared for nunnally and even never leaved her and now she is returning the favor.

"Oh lelouch" Marriane said as she make a slightly sad expression upon seeing her sons condition.

C.C seems to take an interest making a contract with the boy and the girl, she is aware that nunnally's blindness was not a psychological condition but a geass effect of Charles, she doesn't know why would he do that to her but she's sure that it has a reason and purpose.

Marriane gently grabs her unconscious sons hand with an intention of waking him up"lelouch. lelouch, wake up" she now sees his head slowly move. C.C and Rai who was behind her just lets her do what she intends.

Lelouch felt that touch on his hand and that voice which awakes him, he slowly and weakly opens his eyes and sees an extremely blurred vision and can only see a figure in a white dress. when he gradually open his eyes further he saw the figure of his mother; marriane vi britannia

"Mo...Mother" he thinks he is just dreaming because when he slept he didn't think of anything but his mother and sister "i really wish that you were still alive in this world with us, it has been seven years since your death and the culprit is still not found, forgive me if i became so weak, my wish is that i can see you again in the real world not just in a dream"

"dream" Marianne giggles, her thinks that when he awoke he's thinking that her son is dreaming that she is here with him. behind her C.C and Rai silently giggled for they can't suppress it. Finally Marianne made him realized "no lelouch i am really here, just fully opened your eyes"

upon hearing the word 'here' he fully opened his eyes and realizes that he is not dreaming. the figure in front of him is neither a Dream, Hallucination or Ghost of his mother

"Mother!?" lelouch is both speechless and surprised at the revelation which made his mouth slightly open"your alive, but your supposed to be-"

"dead" Marianne knew exactly what he is about to say "yes lelouch i died that night but i manage to survive" Marianne smiles "what's important is that i am alive with you and nunnally"

Speaking of nunnally, lelouch decides to wake her up. he leaned his head to the left and saw his sister holding his hands with her two arms even after falling asleep. he rubs her hand with his which awakes her. nunnally slowly raised her head from the bed "big brother your awake, are feeling any pain"

"not much nunnally" lelouch replied

Nunnally sensed three other persons in the room with the exception of her brother. two of them are unknown to her but the other one seems familiar "lelouch, there are people in here who are they, i cant seem to recognize their presence but one of them seems familiar"

lelouch looked at Marianne and saw two people with her; one green haired girl and one silver haired boy. he makes a suspecting look at the two; thinking they must be threats to him, nunnally and his mother. Marianne seems to notice this "Calm down lelouch, they are my friends" as she walks to the other side of the bed towards nunnally.

Nunnally instantly recognized that voice and then that presence "That voice... could it be" tears streaming down from her eyes to her cheeks. Marianne kneels in front of nunnally and gently touches her hands with hers "yes nunnally its me" she said while looking at her daughters face.

"Mother, it is you" nunnally tearfully hugs her mother, finally meeting her again, but this time she is not dead but alive.

moments later they finally separate from each other "how did you survive, you were assassinated that night" nunnally questioned her mother

Marianne stands up and looks at lelouch then nunnally, finally ready to reveal how did she survived "i will now answer that question" she stops to take a deep breath for she doesn't know what will their reaction will be "i manage to transfer my soul, to Anya Alstreim; the current knight of six moments after i died at the hands of your fathers brother; V.V, a week after i was buried at the royal cemetery, my friends C.C and Rai dug up my grave which remained intact which allowed me to return my soul to it, after that i went hidding" lelouch and nunnally seems surprised at this discovery for they didn't know that they had an uncle and how did their mother transfer her soul to the knight of six.

"we have an uncle" Nunnally asked

"yes" Marianne replied

"but why would he kill you" asked a curious lelouch before he mentally asked himself "_why would our uncle kill our mother, could it be due to her commoner status or maybe its something else_"

"jealousy" Marianne explained "he believed that i am taking away all of his brothers attention from him"

"they must have a very close bond with each other" nunnally seems to understand why did their uncle killed their mother

"that is right nunnally" Marianne remembered when Charles told this to her and decided to further explain how this bond developed "decades before both you were born Charles and his older brother experienced a life in the 'emblem of blood' period;this is where a violent internal feud within the Royal family occurred; assassination, deceptions and betrayals was frequented among members of the Imperial Family that wanted the throne. which resulted to the lost of their mother and father. this caused them to form a pact of mutual honesty with each other"

now that they know how it started, they moved to their next question.

"mother how did you transferred your soul to another person" lelouch asked

Marianne smiles as she closes her eyes "it is because of this" she opened it once again but this time her left eye has a red glowing bird-like symbol.

nunnally's face remained the same for she can't see anything while lelouch's normal expression changes into a scared one.

"what is that?" lelouch questioned his mother

"what is what brother?" his sister questioned him about what is he seeing

"something is in mothers left eye, something glowing"

"this is geass lelouch" Marianne said "a supernatural power that differs in each individual user"

"supernatural power" both vi britannias said in unison

"yes, i received this by having a contract with that green haired woman, my geass allows me to transfer my soul into another person"

"what do you mean by 'contract'"lelouch asked

instead of Marianne, the green haired woman walked beside her and answered the question "when your geass evolves, you can receive the 'code' of the giver thereby making you a deathless and unaging being and have the capability of granting geass to others. but as a result the original owner will die upon receiving the code"

Marianne decides to reveal the truth about nunnally's blindness and looks at her "nunnally, as you may know the doctors told you that your blindness is psychological right"

"yes" she replied

"they were wrong" Marianne said which confuses both of the siblings

"if its not psychological then what caused her blindness" lelouch demanded

"this is a result of Charles geass to protect her from his brother, he made her think she's blind"

nunnally is more shocked on the revelation than lelouch. after all these seven long years her blindness was just a fake.

"not only that" Marianne again decides to reveal more "Charles sent you to japan as political hostages in order to increase your protection from his brother"

nunnally seems to be satisfied at the answers. but for lelouch its not.

"Then why didn't he showed any concern on us!, he even declared war on japan while we're still here, not even caring if we die, only a few people; both the Ashfords and Japanese helped us!" lelouch angrily questioned his mother.

even with her son angry, marriane remained calm "he secretly helped both of you, prior the war he secretly deployed a group of selected spies called the 'Black knights' on this nation not to gather any information from the enemy, but to monitor and protect you, do you remembered the time both of you were captured and transported place to place"

lelouch indeed remembers that during the war he and nunnally were captured multiple times by britannian soldiers and moved them place to place, but they manage to escape them.

"they were the spies sent by your father lelouch, unfortunately they're numbers quickly dwindled as a result of casualties from both the Japanese army and the britannians who mistook them for defectors. today the remaining black knights namely Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu, Kewell Soresi and 10 others had their memories erased by Charles to protect your existence if any or both of you are still alive from his brother and reinstalled them to the Purist Faction"

the Purist Faction today is the largest political and military party in the entire britannian empire with 50 000 000 members ranging from civilian, soldiers, businesspersons, nobles and politicians. their motto is 'Purity is Supremacy' which describes that purebloods are superior than any human on earth.

Upon learning that her blindness is just a mere lie, nunnally tried to open her eyes albeit meeting some difficulty from the geass due to the lack of enough willpower "_i want to see again, if i could just break away from this, you can do this nunnally this is for you to see the world again after seven years of nothingness, for lelouch, your mother, Euphie and Cornelia_" she mentally said to herself as she begins to gather willpower to open her sealed eyes.

the others noticed this moments later when she began. lelouch decides to help only to be stopped by Marianne

"let her do it lelouch" Marianne said. still lelouch's didn't go away but he is still confident that nunnally can do it

seconds later after her eyes instantly opened after she broke away from the geass. nunnally is overjoyed now that she can see again, she looks at the surroundings and saw her brother and mother after seven long years of darkness. nunnally once again hugged marianne but this time no tears were streaming from her eyes.

C.C steps forward behind marianne "marriane i suggest that your children should receive a geass of their own" C.C suggests because she wants more geass users so their will be many possible persons she may gave her code.

marriane stands up while looking at her children thinking that it would be a great idea "i think i agree C.C, go ahead" she moves away from nunnally and walks towards rai and joined him. now the Vi britannias looks at the green haired woman.

"I hereby bestow to both of you the power of geass. the power of the kings" C.C said as she makes a direct eye contact at two preparing to start the process "however in return you must accept a contract with me"

seconds later the process was completed and in the left eyes of the vi britannias is the symbol of power. the power of geass the power of the kings.

"both of you have received the Power of Absolute Obedience and the Power of Absolute Supervision" C.C has the capability to know what are the geass of any person she made a contract with.

**Area 11-Tokyo-Britannian Prison**

**August 10 2017 a.t.b**

**9:50 PM, Tuesday**

inside a britannian cell, Kallen Stadtfeld is bounded in a chair facing the extremely resistant glass door in front of her. she is wearing a grey prison dress with the number 24 in the back. in her face are visible bruises and cuts she sustained during her interrogation by the britannian police.

"You have a visitor eleven" a guard appeared in front of her with her father, mother and step mother. her step mother is angry at her for working with terrorists while her father and mother shows pity on her. the guard then left to le

"Kallen look at what have you gotten yourself into" Baron William Stadtfeld; her father has a red hair and wears a cape just like the other nobles, she can see in his face that he feels sorry for her "i told you before, don't get yourself involved with the terrorists, i don't want you to meet the same fate your brother met"

"you don't anything" Kallen said

"kallen" her mother; Yuki Kozouki looks at her with tearful eyes "you should have listen to your father, i don't want to lose you" she was now sobbing wishing that there is something she can do to stop the planned execution.

"then I'll die just like my brother" kallen accepts her nearing death.

Yuki froze at this for a moment and then she uncontrollably cries while towards the hallway.

"kallen, forgive me but i don't have the power to save you from your execution, farewell my daughter" her father and stepmother walked to the hall where he mother ran.


End file.
